fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Befriending Each Other/Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls vs. Silver
(Exterior; Grassy plains; Day) (Sonic’s group hurry with Celebi leading the way until the coast was all clear. Afterwards, they reach a hilltop peak, stopped, and rested with Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls putting Elise, Utonium, and the Gangreen Gang down. They sigh with relief and then Arturo spoke up) Arturo: Everybody okay? Sonic's group: Yes. Elise: I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help. Utonium: I do. All I could say is thank you. (The group nods a “you’re welcome.” Suddenly, Elise noticed Sonic’s left shoulder and Snake’s right arm are cut up) Elise: You’re both hurt! (Noticing their own cuts, Sonic shrugged while Snake got shocked) Sonic: It’s nothing. Elise: Don’t say that. Snake: She’sssss right. (Just when Ace was gonna punch Snake, Elise stopped him) Elise: Don’t! He’s been hurt enough. (Upon looking at Snake’s cut again, Ace gave into Elise’s defense) Ace: Fine. (Utonium pulls a first aid kit out, and Elise bandaged Sonic and Snake’s cuts) Snake: Thankssssss. (They noticed Elise giving a sad guilty look) Elise: I’m sorry. It’s all mine and the professor’s fault…. (Utonium pats Elise’s shoulder in comfort) Utonium: Don’t blame yourself and me. It’s no one’s fault. Sonic: (Nods in agreement with the group) Yeah. Smile. (A butterfly flies by and lands on Sonic’s nose. Elise then gently reached for the butterfly with her fingers and it flew away, making her smile. As she watched the butterfly disappear with a smile, Sonic spoke up) Sonic: Your smile…. That’s all we need. Blossom: Yeah. Bubbles: Smile and the world smiles back. That’s what I always say. (Inspired by their words, Elise nods with a smile. Then they started to walk across the field slowly. The Gangreen Gang turned to the Powerpuff Girls) Snake: What yousssss did back there during the Egg Ccccccerberusssss fight…. Arturo: We, too, don’t know how to express our gratitude. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Billy: I do. But last time Powerpuff Girls saved my life from choo-choo, Billy acted like a clutz to them while trying to help them. PPGs: As we remember…. Buttercup: And what’s your point? Ace: Our point, being, is we want to honestly say…. Thank you. (Surprised at their honesty and gratefulness, the Powerpuff Girls nods) PPGs: You’re welcome. Ace: And we decided to follow our Gangreen Gang Code of Honor; If any or all of us are rescued, we’ll return the favor. Snake: Sssssso how canssss we repay you? (The group thought it over and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls suggested an idea) Sonic: How about we make a temporary truce? Bubbles: Work together as a team. Blossom: Until after we save the rest of Soleanna from Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s evil plot. Buttercup: And then we’ll go back to being adversaries again once we get back home to Townsville. (Thinking it over, the Gangreen Gang gave into that agreement, knowing their code of honor) Gangreen Gang: (Nods) Deal! (They shake hands. Remembering Celebi upon seeing her, Buttercup spoke up) Buttercup: Anyway, about that Celebi Elise mentioned…. (Realizing Buttercup’s right, the group nods in agreement on that subject) Utonium: Oh yes. (He turned to Elise) Utonium: How do you know who Celebi is? Elise: I was told about her. You must have heard already that Celebi is a mystical creature that has the power to travel through time, right? (The group just looked on in surprise and confusion) Sonic: So the professor’s lesson about the Celebi was true. (Elise nods) Elise: However, Celebi’s time-traveling magic only works with two or all seven Chaos Emeralds. And she knows right from wrong. Billy: But how do you know that Celebi is a girl? Elise: A female Celebi has a smaller pair of wings while the male has a bigger pair of wings. (Looking at Celebi, they notice her small wings. Celebi chirped as she investigated Sonic’s group) Elise: She is studying us. (Celebi smiled at Sonic, Elise, Utonium, and the Powerpuff Girls, but became suspicious of the Gangreen Gang) Ace: My guess is that Celebi doesn’t trust us because we’re troublemakers. Elise: Apparently so. (Sonic then spoke up) Sonic: Anyway, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him mentioned something about “the Flames of Disaster” and “capturing a Celebi.” Is that why they’re after you and the professor? Elise: Yes. But I don’t know why they would want Professor Utonium. Utonium: Well, it seems that those three villains needed me because I have knowledge of this. Elise: The name of the Sun God my country honors and fears at the same time is Solaris. It is told that Solaris’ rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Blossom: So part of the legend from 1,000 years ago is true. (Elise nods in agreement) Elise: It’s said that if a female Celebi of her royal bloodline were to fall in the wrong hands of Solaris and his two split forms, she would become possessed and merge Solaris to destroy the world. And 10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of Solaris’ fury, especially when he almost captured a baby female Celebi. Utonium: We know about that already. The papers from 10 years ago did mention about that incident. Elise: Yes. I was a child then, so unfortunately, I don’t remember it very well. (They stopped walking upon seeing Elise stopping and looking sad suddenly) Elise: I lost my father then, and in the aftermath, I made a brief encounter with that baby Celebi, apparently rescued by someone with a silver white coloration, and then she flew away with her clan…. And now that man, along with that green-skinned mutant monkey and red demon, are trying to cause the same disaster again…. What can I do? (Trying to think of something to do, Celebi and the group pondered. Then Sonic brightened up, took Elise’s hand, and started to run along with the group, although the Gangreen Gang ran far behind to catch up) Elise: Sonic? Sonic! Guys! Wait! I can’t run that fast! Sonic: Don’t worry. Just raise your head and run! Blossom: That’s what he normally does! (As they ran, Elise’s surprise turned to happiness as she started to enjoy running with Sonic and his group. A few seconds later, the group sat on the plains, exhausted, but feeling good from the running) Sonic: Feels great, doesn’t it? Elise: (Panting happily) Yes…. I-I’ve never run so fast before…. Ace: (Panting) Neither did me nor my guys…. (The Gangreen Gang agreed while happily panting while Grubber happily panted like a dog) Sonic: Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run! PPGs: And be brave and confident! (Accepting those advises, Elise nods. After the group noticed Soleanna nearby, Sonic helps Elise up and they walk there. During their walk, Elise spoke up to Buttercup) Elise: I was told by the professor that you think I’m a snobby rich girl. Do you? (Surprised at Utonium at first, who shrugged with a smile, Buttercup sighed calmly and confessed) Buttercup: At first, I did. But just after learning about your foggy past, and how you’ve shown compassion to us, I realize now that I was wrong. (Elise smiled, glad to see Buttercup has changed her mind about herself) Elise: Thank you for being honest. And thank you for changing your opinion on me. (Realizing Elise is forgiving now that she herself warmed up to her, Buttercup smiled) Buttercup: You’re welcome. (She turned to Utonium with a smile) Buttercup: You were right, Professor. Never judge royalty by their appearances. (Utonium nods in agreement. They then continue their way to Soleanna) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Sonic’s group entered the city, all relieved) Ace: Thank goodness we’re back at civilization. (Elise suddenly remembered something upon seeing Sonic and Snake’s bandaged cuts) Elise: Oh my goodness! Snake: What isssss it? Elise: (Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment with an embarrassed smile) I forgot to mention that Celebi has the power to heal wounds and injuries such as broken bones and sprained muscles. (A short pause, then Buttercup shrugged with a smile) Buttercup: Then let Celebi heal Sonic and Snake’s cuts. Bubbles: That way, the cuts won’t ruin our fighting chance. Blossom: Yeah. (Celebi, hearing their support, happily went up to Sonic and Snake and magically touched their bandaged cuts. Celebi then nods at them to remove their bandages. They do so and to the group’s surprise and happiness, the cuts are gone) Sonic: Wow! Thanks, Celebi! Snake: Yesssss, thanksssss! (Celebi happily chirped a “you’re welcome”) Buttercup: Can Celebi heal herself too? Elise: Unfortunately, no. Only another Celebi has to heal the other. (A short pause) Buttercup: Well, that’s a bummer. Elise: And a Celebi can be healed at the Healing Pond in Soleanna Forest. Sonic's group: Really? Elise: Yes. And the pond’s magic healing water can heal people and animals as well, whether they drink it or go in it. Sonic's group: (Realizing and interested) Ah…. (Then, after Sonic and Snake found a garbage can and threw the bandages out, the group resumed their walk to drop Elise off back at her castle. As they walked, Elise started to ask the group, making them stop walking) Elise: Have you also heard about Entei, Raikou, and Suicune? (The group, except the confused Gangreen Gang, nods) Sonic's group, except Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Ace: Who the heck are those Entei…? Uh…. Elise: You five never heard of them? Bubbles: Nor the legend from 1,000 years ago? Blossom: Nor the accident from 10 years ago? (The Gangreen Gang shook their head no) (Interior; Soleanna Castle Town Train Station; Day) (Silver and Amy depart from the train and left) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Silver and Amy sighed in disappointment, having no luck in their search) Amy: I can’t believe we haven’t located Sonic and the others yet. Gee, I wonder where they went? Silver: I don’t know. They might be somewhere else for all I know. Amy: (Snapping) Well, I’m not giving up! (Realizing she startled Silver with her snapping at him, Amy calmed down) Amy: Sorry. Silver: It’s all right. I know you never meant to snap at me. (Amy smiled softly, glad to see Silver forgiving her) Silver: Anyway, I’m not giving up either. We’ll find whoever we’re looking for. Amy: (Nods) Thanks. And for the record, Silver. You’re a good friendly guy in my book. (Happy by that compliment, Silver bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly Amy started to make her feet dance as she held herself) Silver: Are you okay? Amy: Yeah. Except I have to go to the bathroom! Silver: I understand. I’ll wait here for you. Amy: Thanks! (She runs off to go to the bathroom. After she’s gone, Silver smiled lightly while shaking his head) Silver: (Thinking) She’s not bad for a girl. (He turned around to wait for Amy. Meanwhile, the Gangreen Gang understood the entire explanation about the Elemental Beast Guardians, the legend, and the accident) Snake: Ssssso that explainssssss it. Arturo: That would explain why you were talking about it back at the plains. (Elise nods and then changed the subject) Elise: Why don’t we figure out how to stop Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him from accomplishing their goals at the castle? I’ll tell the guards there you’re okay. (Glad to hear that Elise is inviting them to her castle, the group agreed) Sonic's group: (Cheering) Yeah! (They then resumed their walk. Silver suddenly noticed Sonic’s group heading his way and then gasped and got angry upon seeing Celebi, Elise, and Utonium with them) Silver: (Thinking) I have to save Celebi, the princess, and the professor! (Determination kicking in, he charged at them by floating. Suddenly sensing something, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls motioned Elise, Utonium, and the Gangreen Gang to stop) Utonium: What is it? (Then, in a flash, an aqua green blast of energy shot at them. The group dodged as Elise screamed. The blast then hits the same garbage can, and its pieces smacked into the Gangreen Gang’s heads, knocking them out. As Sonic, Elise, Utonium, and the Powerpuff Girls recovered, they heard Silver speak to them, floating down to them, pointing at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls accusingly) Silver: I’ve been looking for you four. You’re the Iblis Triggers. Your actions will condemn us all and that Celebi. (Confused and suspicious, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls defend Celebi, Elise, and Utonium) Blossom: What are you talking about? Sonic: Who are you? Silver: My name is Silver the Hedgehog. For the future of the world, I will destroy you four and deliver that Celebi to safety! Now it’s time for you to disappear, you four Iblis Triggers! (Silver and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then charged at each other, screaming their battle cries. Sonic jumped into the air and was about to do his spin dash on Silver, but Silver used his psychokinetic hold to freeze Sonic in the air with his left hand, surprising everyone) Silver: It’s no use! Blossom: Psychokinesis?! (Hearing her, Silver used the same technique on Sonic with his right hand on her, Bubbles, and Buttercup) Silver: Smart girl. But not for long! Take this! (He then used his psychokinetic force to throw Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls into a table near a diner, stunning them a bit and freeing them from his hold) Silver: How about this?! (He levitates four scattered chairs and threw them at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, but they dodged quickly) Silver: No! (Silver tried again, but with that distraction, Sonic spin dashed right into him, and as Silver is knocked into the air, the Powerpuff Girls then punched him down onto the ground) Silver: (Struggling) Not now…. (He collapsed. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls went up to him cautiously as Celebi, Elise, and Utonium watched in concern. The Gangreen Gang then slowly woke up) Arturo: Ow, my cabeza…. (Once recovered, Ace got angry) Ace: Alright! Who hit us?! (Noticing their recovery, the group silently pointed at Silver. The Gangreen Gang noticed him and were about to walk up to him, but Sonic ushered them to stop, which they do. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then cautiously go up to Silver to help him up) Sonic and PPGs: Hey. (Recovering and thinking the four were gonna surprise attack him, Silver quickly used his psychokinetic hold on Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls and flung them into a column, stunning them. Celebi, Elise, Utonium, and even the Gangreen Gang got concerned. Silver slowly approached Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, who were panting in recovery) Silver: (Scoffs) Is this a joke? How could someone like you four cause the destruction of our world? (Unbeknown to the group and Silver, a pair of robotic hands approach Celebi, Elise, and Utonium from behind) Sonic: (Confused) What do you mean? Silver: It doesn’t matter. For the sake of the future, the four Iblis Triggers must be destroyed and Celebi must be delivered to safety! Blossom: Why would you want to destroy us? Bubbles: What did we ever do to you? Buttercup: We never did anything wrong! And where are you taking Celebi to safety? (Suddenly, they heard Celebi, Elise, and Utonium scream. They turned and saw the robotic hands of the Egg Mobile have grabbed not only Elise and Utonium, but also Celebi) Sonic: Elise! PPGs: Professor! Gangreen Gang: Celebi! (The Egg Mobile flies away with its three captives) Sonic’s group: Wait! (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls were about to run and fly after the Egg Mobile, but Silver used his psychokinetic force to knock Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls down) Silver: Don’t you dare turn your backs on me! It’s time I finally put an end to this! (Just when he conjured up another psychokinetic force, Amy called out to him, having returned from going to the bathroom) Amy: Stop! Silver: (Surprised) Amy? (Amy and even the Gangreen Gang defended Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls from Silver by blocking the way) Silver: (Surprise and seriousness mixed together) And those green guys? Get out of my way Amy and…! Green guys! This is my mission! Amy: Absolutely not! Ace: Leave them alone! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! (Silver grunts in anger shocked that Amy and the Gangreen Gang are standing up for the “Iblis Triggers.” Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls got up and Sonic gives Amy and the Gangreen Gang a thumb’s up) Sonic: Thanks, Amy, Gangreen Gang. We really appreciate it. PPGs: Yeah. Amy: Leave it to us. (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls nod and they run and fly away. Silver continued to glare at Amy and the Gangreen Gang for getting in his way) Silver: (Angrily) Why did you do this?! I was so close to defeating them! Amy: The four people you were looking for were Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls?! Were you planning to kill them? (The Gangreen Gang looked at Amy in confusion, for they weren’t there when she and Silver met, and then glared at Silver) Ace: You wanted to kill them?! (Silver glared at the Gangreen Gang and then turned to Amy angrily) Silver: You don’t understand! Amy: What is it that I don’t understand?! (Realizing the jig is up, Silver decided to tell the truth, no matter how crazy he’ll sound to them) Silver: Those four you call Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are responsible for destroying the world in 48 hours! (Shocked and hurt on what Silver just told them, Amy and the Gangreen Gang got defensive) Amy: That’s crazy! Sonic and the girls would never do that! Snake: Who do youssssss think you are accusssssssing them of sssssomething they would never do to the world?! Billy: Sonic and Powerpuff Girls are good guys, not destroyers! Silver: But it’s true! In the near future from where I come from, their actions will cause the devastation of the world! So, I must…! Amy and Gangreen Gang: No! Amy: I don’t believe it…. Gangreen Gang: That’s absurd…. (Silver was about to argue back when Amy cuts him off) Amy: Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic and the girls, I would choose Sonic and the girls, but mostly just Sonic! Ace: I bet someone tricked you into thinking that Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are destructors you claim they are! And mark me and my guys’ words; If you try to hurt Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls one more time, we’ll make you sorry! Amy: And for the record, you’re not a good guy in my book anymore! (Then with that, Amy and the Gangreen Gang leave in anger. Silver remained quiet as his anger melted away while watching them leave. Then he walked away, lost in thought. With Amy and the Gangreen Gang, they explained to each other on what they were up to) Amy: So you guys made a temporary truce with Sonic’s group under your code of honor out of gratitude for saving you? Ace: Yep! Arturo: Hard to believe, isn’t it? Amy: Not really. But we’ll be enemies again after all of our adventures here are over like you said. Gangreen Gang: (Agreeing) Yeah. Amy: And what you did back there with me…. That was surprisingly really brave of you. Billy: Duh, yeah. We just helping them out in return. Ace: So, what now for you? Amy: Well, I guess now that I know Sonic and the others are okay, I’ll go follow you guys to wherever place you’re going. Ace: (Scoffs) Typical girls. Amy: (Insulted) What does that supposed to mean?! Ace: (Nervously) Oh, nothing, nothing! You’re cool! Snake: (Laughing at Ace) She ssssscared you good! (Ace glared at Snake and punched him) Snake: I meanssss, how dare she ssscare you? Amy: Well, whatever. Anyway, I have to go get ready to help Sonic. (She then runs off. The Gangreen Gang realized they must get back to Sonic’s group) Ace: Well, speaking of helping Sonic…. Gangreen Gang: Oh, yeah…. (They leave as well to find Sonic’s group) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover